I Can't Fight This Feeling Anymore
by Haya-Chan
Summary: soooooooo cute Neji sings to Tenten you should listen to the song reo speedwgon wrote i can't fight this feeling it's what this storry is based on!


Can't Fight This Feeling

Gai's team just finished training and are heading to Ichi-Raku to eat.

Tenten,Neji,and Lee sat down at the counter team 7 and Ino,Kiba and Hinata were there to.(Sasuke is with Orochimaru so he's not there.)

"Shikamaru then told me that...Hey Ten!" Ino started.

"Hello." She waved. "Hi girls!" Tenten,Ino,Sakura and Hinata became really good friends after the chunin exams. Sakura and Hinata waved back.

Everyone got their Ramen and are now eating.

After a few second's Neji stood up and grabbed Tenten's hand and she blushed and stood up.

They walked over to the middle of the road and she looked over at the ramen stand and then looked back at Neji who was in a suit and bow tie.

Everyone at the ramen stand looked scared except Hinata who just started cracking up. Causing everyone to look more scared.

Out of no where a microphone POOFED in Neji's hand and a spotlight shown on him

"This song is for you Tenten." Neji said Causing Tenten to go even redder.

Then Lee pushed a Piano to where they were standing and started playing it.

Then Kiba POOFED in on Guitar and winked at Sakura causing her to go red.

Hinata fell on the ground from laughing so hard. (because Neji looked so DARN cute in his little bow tie.)

Sakura and Ino stared at them asthey all started playing. Then Naruto jumped to help Hinata up.

Neji Started to sing

"**I can't fight this feeling any longer  
And yet I'm still afraid to let it flow"**

Neji got down on one knee.

"**What started out as friendship, has grown stronger  
I only wish I had the strength to let it show" **

Tenten blushed deep red

I tell myself that I can't hold out forever  
** " I said there is no reason for my fear  
Cause I feel so secure when we're together  
You give my life direction  
You make everything so clear" **

Sakura and Ino started to sway to the music and say cute things about Neji.

"**And even as I wander  
I'm keeping you in sight  
You're a candle in the window  
On a cold, dark winter's night  
And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might"**

"I th-think Neji-N-Niisan is s-sick!" Hinata giggled out. Naruto shook his head and grabbed Hinata's hand and pulled her out to where they were playing. She blushed instantly. He started to dance with her.

Neji stood up and grabbed Tenten's hand again and started to dance with her.

"**And I can't fight this feeling anymore  
I've forgotten what I started fighting for  
It's time to bring this ship into the shore  
And throw away the oars, forever"**

Then Neji dipped her.

"**Cause I can't fight this feeling anymore  
I've forgotten what I started fighting for  
And if I have to crawl upon the floor  
Come crushing through your door  
Baby, I can't fight this feeling anymore" **

Then Kiba's Guitar solo with the piano.

"You know," Ino whispered to Sakura. "I wonder where they pluged all this stuff in at?" Sakura and Ino started to giggle and went back to listening to the music.

"**My life has been such a whirlwind since I saw you  
I've been running round in circles in my mind  
And it always seems that I'm following you, girl  
Cause you take me to the places that alone I'd never find" **

Sakura and Ino both "AWWWWED." at this verse of the song. Tenten blushed deepened as she noticed all the people watching them.

"awwwww." a women said that was watching them.

"Young love." an older man said grabbing his wifes hand and leading her to where Naruto and Hinata where dancing. His wife blushed as she followed him out to the street.

Neji started again.

"**And even as I wander I'm keeping you in sight  
You're a candle in the window on a cold, dark winter's night  
And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might"**

"**And I can't fight this feeling anymore  
I've forgotten what I started fighting for  
It's time to bring this ship into the shore  
And throw away the oars, forever" **

"**Cause I can't fight this feeling anymore  
I've forgotten what I started fighting for  
And if I have to crawl upon the floor  
Come crushing through your door"**

Neji spun Tenten around and dipped her once more.

"**Baby, I can't fight this feeling anymore. **

**Ooooooooooooooooh oh oh oh oh ooooooooh**

**oooooooooooooooooooooooh."**

The music came to an end and Neji took Tenten's hand and walked her back over to the Ramen Stand and as the crowed of people walked away

Tenten wook up by Neji clapping his hands in front of her face.

She blushed and looked around.

"Where is everyone?" she asked confused

"They all went home,but you fell asleep."he said nonchalantly leaning closer to her faceand placed his cheek on hers and whispered something in her ear.

" I can't fight this feeling anymore..." He pulled away.

She gasped and put her hands one either side of his face and he smirked as she pulled him closer for a kiss.

But he pulled back.

"Come on Tenten." he said standing up. He started walking away.

"O-okay." she mumbled and stood up. She fumbled in her pocket for money.

"No need I already paid." He called to her.

She looked the way he was walking and stared, he paused.

"Are you coming?" he asked.

She shook her head and ran to catch up to him. When she finally caught up to him he caught her lip's with his in a hot lip lock.

They broke apart after a while and she just stared at him. She grabbed his hand and they walked off together. He froze for a moment but continued walking.

She wondered '_was what happened back there really a dream?' _

She looked up at him and he had a scowl on his face.

She sighed '_only in my dream's_' she frowned and kept walking with his hand in hers.

The End

hahaha cute!


End file.
